Coming to Terms
by Shin Sankai
Summary: [Used to be here - Completed] Aoshi Shinomori is once again leaing the Aoiya to go on another adventure to talk to those who affected him in Edo when Hannya and the others died. Only difference is Misao is coming too.
1. I

****

Coming to Terms…

By Shin Sankai

Authors Notes: One day I'll correct all the mistakes, but for now 'Tokyo' is meant to be Edo and all the flashbacks have been used from a translated version of the Rurouni Kenshin Manga.

Another day meditating at the temple. When was I ever going to learn that this was never meant to help me? Well I take that back. In ways it has helped me face reality, to face up to what I had done, what I had become. That was over 2 years ago. Should I not be feeling more relaxed, maybe content that I am alive, that the members of the Aoiya have welcomed me back? What was I really doing here? Sitting in my usual position, looking out the window at the beautiful day which was evolving and yet I never seemed to join it. This is so pathetic and childish of me, thinking that sitting in this temple was going to make all my problems go away.

Today I have finally convinced myself that sitting here will never help me release my burdens. I must face up to my responsibilities. Face up to my pain, my guilt and my nightmares. To everyone around me I am fearless, I am emotionless and yet deep inside I am alone and in my own darkness. I shake my head of these thoughts and rise to my feet to enter the small room I take shelter in at the temple. I look around noticing the room is in complete darkness, as I have not opened the shutters to let in the early morning sun. I am dressed in my usual yukata that I wear in the temple and I finally flop down, stomach first, on the waiting futon. Today was not a day for meditating or any other days after this one. I begin to breathe evenly and deeply letting my eyelids close and decide to rest.

xxxxxxx

I notice my senses awakening, wanting to take me away from the darkness of my sleep. I feel a presence in my sleeping quarters but show no fear but remain emotionless, as it is not here to hurt me. The presence is sweet, gentle and caring. One that I am faintly aware of, which has been around me for a long time. I feel my long bangs brushing my closed eyes and forehead lightly, as they are being moved away.

"Aoshi…" I now know it is Misao. She had whispered my name, thinking I was still in my slumber. She spoke my true name, something I had never heard come from her lips and now it seemed more personal. It was sweet coming from her, hearing her say it with no honorific. I could just imagine her face expression. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkling like they always do but holding concern and confusion at not being able to set me free from my guilt. A small secretive smile, which I had seen on her lips on more than one occasion during the past year.

She would be silently walking around the Aoiya as I had returned for dinner and that smile would be etched over her lips. Others wouldn't notice but I did. Late evenings at the Aoiya in the dining room, we would be the only ones left content in the company of each other. Me sitting in my usual place, sipping some hot tea and glancing over at Misao who was wiping down the table. She would be far away, locked in her mind and that secretive smile was on her lips. That's the way Misao was now. She still had that child-like sweetness about her, but she glowed with feminine beauty and looked like a true woman now. Little Misao-chan was still in her, making sure the others knew she was still full of energy and liked playing around and pulling tricks on them. That was this grown up Misao, our Misao-chan. I am interrupted from my thoughts at the pressure of Misao's fingertips brushing over my left cheek and her speaking softly once more.

"Why do you put yourself through so much pain?" Why indeed... Perhaps I needed, no wanted to punish myself for what happened to my four fallen comrades. I never took the responsibility of what happened to them. Himura Kenshin…the once Hitokiri Battousai…I had blamed him for everything and yet he came to help me, to bring me back to Misao, his promise to her. I had never apologised to him about my ways, about what happened to me. Perhaps, perhaps I should travel, to speak with him, to speak to the others, to finally come to terms with the fact that my guilt and my hatred for myself will never rest until I act upon it and face it. What about the members of the Aoiya? I have not even thanked them for their kindness, their loyalty in me. I am…I was their okashira, something I treasured within me and yet on our small quest I had forgotten where I stood. I was a leader, a role model to the others and yet my inner being craved to be number one and so I went off with my four best companions to seek out that title. Why? Why had I done that? Did I only want to prove to the others that I was the best, that I did rightfully deserve to be there leader? Maybe I needed to prove to myself that I could be better then what I was, what I am now. That is very selfish, a selfish act that had bad results, ones that I will never forget. One day I may overcome the darkness of my guilt but I shall always remember their deaths was partly my fault. I know they where protecting me but it should have never ended like that, they should have been protected as well, I should have known what may occur, what consequences we faced in staying there. What about Okina? He is a mentor and a fine elder. I had nearly killed him. In my darkest moment I nearly killed a member of the Oniwabanshuu, one of my people, since I was their leader back then. In my darkest moment I knew what I was doing was wrong and hadn't given into my complete rage as I made sure he could survive. Although badly injured and on the verge of death the old man still lived, he had true strength. I never apologised for that either. I have been so selfish. I was only thinking of myself as though I was the one in pain and yet everyone around me felt pain as well. After nearly killing him that's when I first saw her. It had been many years and there she was. Those beautiful eyes, as I remembered them when she was younger, but now they glistened with tears at seeing what happened. She saw everything…

"Misao…" I accidentally spoke her name out loud and I knew she would have heard. I guess now was the time to wake up. I blinked a few times noticing a few candles burned in the room. I finally turned on my back and noticed a small blush covering Misao's cheeks. She was kneeling beside me watching me sleep. Even in sleep she wanted to make sure I was all right. I swear if I ever let her or if she were even game enough she'd want to stay with me 24 hours a day just to watch over me. I looked up into her eyes and she began fidgeting bringing the tea tray in front of her and began making some tea with slightly shaky hands.

"Why aren't you meditating Aoshi-sama?" Misao had spoken trying to cover up her slight embarrassment. I sat up and spoke looking over at the now opened shutters watching the leaves blow in the breeze.

"I did not feel like meditating."

"Aoshi-sama…" I looked over at Misao's slight change in voice as she had spoken in a slightly broken whisper. Her eyes were cast downwards and I watched her small hands shake slightly. Hot tea spilled on her hands and she shrieked lightly and dropped the small cup. Tea spilled onto the tray and the wooden floor and yet her eyes were still cast at whatever she was looking at. I finally followed her gaze noticing in my sleep my yukata had opened up baring my chest and the infinite amount of scars etched on my skin. My shoulders slouched slightly as I bowed my head and slowly retied the yukata up. I could feel Misao's intense gaze staring at me, wanting to take away my pain, but she wouldn't know where to start.

"Aoshi-sama I'm sor-"

"Don't Misao." I spoke cutting her off. I looked over at her noticing those beautiful eyes fill with unshed tears as she clamped her pale hands together close to her heart. She was on the verge of crying for me again. How many times had she done that in the past 12 years? Her bottom lip quivered slightly and I watched her pearly white teeth clamp down on it to stop any sort of movement. Those eyes are now closed off to me, as she tries to fight the tears away, trying to be strong in front of me. I silently curse myself for making her feel like this yet again and speak once more.

"You should never have to apologise Misao. None of this has ever been anyone's fault but my own. I brought this upon myself and I need to do something about all of this." I was surprised at my voice being surprisingly gentle. My head was bowed again as I looked at the small puckered scars embedded into the palms of my hands.

"Aoshi-sama…" Her small whisper was full of concern and love but held confusion, not knowing what I was going to say next.

"I have to go away again." I spoke quickly but quietly to her.

"NO!" I watch as her creamy small hands try and cover my larger ones fearing the worst. I looked up noticing Misao's head was bowed slightly and her shoulders shook at her silent sobs. This was probably the worst thing she has ever heard me say to her since I told her I never wanted to see her face again when I nearly killed Okina. Her small delicate hands had a death grip on mine, never wanting to let go. I closed my eyes knowing I shouldn't say what I was about to but couldn't help myself. I clasped her hands tightly liking the feel of her small ones cradled in my larger ones.

"I want…" I quickly faulted in my words. What the hell was I going to say? No I knew what I felt and knew what I wanted to say but it just wasn't coming out. What if she doesn't accept? What would I do then? I opened my eyes and found those big blue eyes searching mine for any hint or clue as to what was happening. Tear streaks caressed her slightly heated cheeks but she had stopped crying moments ago. I unclasped my right hand and watched as she reluctantly let go as well. With a hesitant gesture I placed my fingers on her left cheek wiping away her tears and looking into her slightly surprised and widened eyes. I watched her moist lips part and she spoke in a slight whisper.

"Aoshi-sama you're stalling for time…" I chuckled inwardly knowing that is exactly what I was doing. I was trying to come up with a way of telling her what I was going to do but was becoming too cowardly. My lips parted slightly as though wanting to say something but Misao speaking to me once again cut me off and I watched a small pink tinge cover her cheeks accounting for her slight embarrassment at what she said.

"Aoshi-sama… I don't want you to go…" My heart constricted hearing her small vulnerable voice. I let go of her hands and fisted mine in frustration. _Come on Shinomori! Say it! _A small voice inside of me spoke. I looked up once more turning my gaze to Misao and spoke.

"I must…" I was inevitably waiting for some sort of tantrum to occur but all I received was a slight nod of the head and her shoulders slouched a little in sadness. This just proved to me even more how much Misao had grown and matured in the last two years.

"I-I understand Aoshi-sama…" Do you really understand Misao? Have you really grown up that much and so fast too? I shake my head slightly clearing those questions and smirked as Misao spoke again.

"I do understand Aoshi-sama, I do!" She thought I was doing that to her. I look over at her and realise at this moment she looked like she was a young girl once again. It was at this moment Misao-chan flickered through her making sure I knew the small girl I helped raise was always there, always around.

"I know you do Misao, but I do have to depart for a while." I spoke once again trying to sum up the courage to say what I felt in my heart. Those eyes pleaded with me to say more, to stop diverting away from my real question. I lowered my eyes and looked down at her small hands placed on her knees. She still wore her ninja outfit and it had grown tighter on her, showing off her womanly curves. The shorts where shorter then usual as she had grown taller and she had insanely long legs that seemed to beckon to my most inner feelings. They were pearly white like the rest of her, apart from the small puckered scars she had on her hands and a few around her covered body from training so much, she was utterly perfect in every way. Those small hands shock slightly as the room had fallen into silence. Branches clattered against the shutters of the window as the wind blew strongly. I blinked once more and was surprised to find that I had placed my hand over one of hers. I looked up noticing a small blush covered her cheeks but that secretive smile was etched on her lips as she was looking down at our hands. Misao was happy, I had made her happy even though she was saddened I was leaving.

"When will you be leaving again?" I slightly cringed at the 'again' part. This time I had the courage to tell her that I was going only she didn't realise that I wasn't going to take another 10 years.

"Soon Misao, very soon…" I spoke absently while looking at our entwined hands. I had wanted Misao to love another. I felt I was unworthy of her kindness, of her sweetness that she so unselfishly gave me. I wanted to cast her feelings aside knowing they would merely be a distraction to my meditation, but deep down I couldn't. The youngest ninja was in love, and not just with anyone it was with me, her former leader and guardian. Others bestowed it as child infatuation but I knew that no matter what she did in life and how far she'd travel it would always be I who was first in her heart. I had wanted her to grow up to be a happy and beautiful woman who would know love and yet in my heart I wanted to be the one to show her what love truly was. She had loved ones and the others love her like family but she doesn't know real love, or does she? I must never underestimate her; after all she has grown wise over these past two years. Perhaps one day I may ask her if she knows what love is. Then again should I really ask her an odd question like that? Hadn't her constant presence, her waiting for me, caring for me and making sure I was well looked after mean love. She would stay with me for hours on end. Wasn't that love? I am interrupted in my thoughts once more as Misao had taken her hand away from mine and hugged herself as though scared. Now she was the small girl I once knew. _Shinomori, you still haven't gotten to the point yet! The actual reason of why you are telling her this! You keep stalling, which is only hurting her and you more! _My inner voice had spoken angrily at me. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and spoke once more.

"Misao I want…will you…come with me?" _About time Shinomori! _My inner voice spoke once again. I cast it aside and soon looked up noticing Misao's eyes glistening with tears once more and wide with shock. Her hands where placed over her mouth and I was now becoming nervous as she wasn't speaking at all. Minutes passed by and I could feel the inner me begin to pace back and forth awaiting her answer. I watched as Misao dropped her hands away and soon spoke.

"A-Aoshi-sama…d-did you just ask me...t-to come with you?" I silently nodded my head and watched a beautiful smile form on her face. She glowed with happiness and she spoke joyously to me.

"Hai Aoshi-sama, I'll go with you." I let out a breath I never knew I was holding and soon got up walking over to my chest of drawers to grab my usual clothing. Misao seemed to know exactly what was happening and left me in privacy.

xxxxxxx

We had been walking down the dirt path back to the Aoiya for a number of minutes now. Misao was skipping, becoming her energetic self once again. She had a smile tugging at her lips as she softly hummed.

"Ne Aoshi-sama?"

"Hmm?" I absently spoke back turning my gaze towards her. She had stopped skipping now and began walking beside me once more and spoke looking up at me.

"Was it really that hard?" A small smile crossed my lips and Misao's widened at seeing this. I shock my head and spoke in a slight whisper while jumping over the stone fence surrounding the Aoiya.

"You have no idea Misao."

Xx TBC xX


	2. II

A day had passed as Misao and I set up camp in the forest. Okon had packed us some food still slightly stunned that I was going to travel once more and taking Misao with me. Omasu was a little angry at not being able to throw a little farewell party, but Misao soon explained to her that it was unnecessary, as we would be coming back. That was true though. I would never take Misao away from her true home and her family for a long period of time. She'd miss them all very much. That would be rather selfish of me too, but just this once I truly wanted to be selfish. I wanted Misao just for me and no one else. She had no idea where we were headed and why I wanted her to join me.

If I ever fell deep into my guilt, into my own darkness I had someone who loved me so much that they would bring me back to reality, I had Misao to take care of me. I inwardly smiled at this and glanced over at her. She was humming softly once again some tune she had learned when she was younger and unrolling a blanket to place on the ground. We were camping under a large tree root, which was growing above ground. A light rain had begun to fall and this was our only protection.

Misao had grown wiser in the last two years as I watched her breaking the twigs and leaves she had collected hours ago, sensing it was going to rain. I smirked looking over at her as she had lit a fire warming herself up more as she rubbed her hands together. Her face glowed in the firelight making her more radiant then ever. I let out a shuddered breath and turned my gaze away concentrating on listening for any sounds. The usual animals scurried around looking for food and shelter but I could hear the sound of a flowing river nearby.

"I'm going to get us some water." I had spoken. She nodded silently looking up from the fire and I walked out of the shelter and into the light rain following the sound of the river.

xxxxxxx

I had been sitting on one of the rocks looking into the river for a while now. The rain had stopped many minutes ago and yet I still sat looking out into the flowing water. I had collected the water as it lay on the ground beside the rock. I had left my trench coat back at the camp and slightly shivered at the cool breeze running through the forest and caressing my chilled skin. My shirts were drenched and yet I still sat looking at my reflection in the water. I look tired, almost worn out from everything. It was as though I needed to sleep for many years just to stop looking like this. I silently snorted thinking that was one easy way of forgetting about what happened, but it wasn't the right way. I was once the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and I shall not run away from anything, especially my inner demons. Before we left I had spoken to Okina and the others; always making sure Misao was busy doing something else.

Xxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxX

"Aoshi-sama, I'm going to bathe and get ready for when we depart. Is that alright?" I nodded my head and she soon raced off going up stairs. I turned a corner coming face to face with Okina's closed door. I took a deep breath and knocked once. No answer. I was about to try again when Okon came into view and spoke.

"He's in the back garden Aoshi-san." I bowed my head silently thanking her and walked outside noticing the elder man walking around looking at the numerous flowers growing in the garden. I descended the stairs walking quietly over to him and stood a few metres away not wanting to interfere with his time of peace.

"Is there something troubling you Aoshi?" I jolted slightly at being detected but realised Okina was older and wiser. He turned to look over at me and spoke once again.

"Come join me." I moved closer walking next to him in silence. He walked in his usual way. One hand placed behind him lying on his lower back while the other tugged a little on his long beard as though he were thinking.

"Has something happened to Misao-chan?" I am knocked out of my thoughts by Okina speaking once more and replied back.

"Ah...no." He looked up at me strangely and stopped walking all together at sensing my slight discomfort. He stood waiting patiently for me to speak once more.

"It's me Okina...I must go away again." I watched his eyes widen slightly at hearing this and he placed a gentle smile on his face and nodded his head.

"I see..." We began walking again and I spoke looking down at the numerous flowers.

"I never apologised to you."

"Aoshi..." I held my hand up silently wanting him to stop. He got the hint and I continued.

"I apologise for what happened many years ago. It was only today that I have figured out what to do, to become me again. I must depart for awhile to find myself again, to become the Aoshi everyone knew me as."

"But not entirely the same I hope." Okina had cut in. I nodded in agreement knowing I never wanted to be that cold and emotionless to the others.

"And what of Misao-chan?" I haltered in my footsteps looking over at him and spoke once more.

"She's coming with me." Okina tilted his head looking up at me with a slightly arched brow. I watched as he tugged on his beard once more and he replied back looking back at the household.

"Ah, she will help you in your times of need." My eyes have widened slightly at Okina's comments and he chuckled lightly walking further into the garden.

"I'm not really a foolish old man Aoshi..." I shook my head slightly and bowed at him. I walked over to the training hall to find Shiro and Kuro. They were training as they always did at this time of day. I watched as they sparred together and I soon spoke leaning against the doorway.

"If you never go any faster you may never improve." I watched them jerk out of their concentration to stare over at me. They had lowered the practice swords to eye me silently. I began walking over to them and circled them quietly talking.

"You must remember the key to winning is to out do your opponent. Never give him any chance to find out how you move or else he shall know exactly what you are doing. Sometimes fighting an opponent is done easily by doing it hard and fast. Other times it takes a lot of skill and concentration. Even if you don't hit the opponent first it does not matter. For many minutes just try and watch, defending and blocking his hits, you will soon learn his ways and his moves. When you are ready, strike at him once and once only making sure the blow will hurt, remember hard, fast and unexpected. Try it out on yourselves. You must remember to go your fullest, it may hurt the other but it will teach you to become stronger, to move faster and to become more skilled. Do you understand?" I watch as they silently nod their heads and I bow and move to exit the hall.

"Aoshi-sama?" Shiro speaking to me halts me from leaving. I half turn looking at both of them and watch as they bow formally as though I were there leader once more and he spoke again.

"Thank you..." I turn fully around bowing in return and speak once more before leaving the hall.

"No I thank you both." I begin walking towards the house once more and into the main room and headed for the kitchen to find Okon and Omasu quietly chatting away while cleaning some dishes and preparing some food.

"Oh Aoshi-san! I here you are travelling soon." I nod my head affirmatively and spoke once more.

"I thank you for your kindness and your hospitality in these past two years." I watch as they both gain blushes at being thanked and by me off all people. Silence has filled the kitchen and I bow at them and walk to the door.

"Aoshi-san?" I turned around facing the both of them and I am handed the package of food prepared for Misao and myself and Omasu speaks.

"You need not thank us Aoshi-san. You are Oniwabanshuu. You are family and always will be. Please have a safe trip and come back soon." I close my eyes bowing my head and leave the room with Okon and Omasu close behind. Everyone has ventured into the main room wanting to see us off. They have all forgiven me for what has happened in the pastThere is silence throughout the whole room and everyone turns including myself to stare at Misao as she has just walked in. I watch as she halts in her walking silently eyeing everyone.

"What? Have I missed something?" Misao spoke in confusion. Everyone turns to stare around the room, there eyes once looking over at me and I shake my head walking to the main door opening it, indicating it was time to depart. We had been walking for a couple of minutes and could still hear the small chants of goodbye, safe journey and come back soon being yelled at us. I let out a deep breath knowing this was going to be one hard journey and hopefully a rewarding one as well.

Xxxxxxxx END FLASH BACK xxxxxxxX

I have snapped my eyes open feeling a hand caressing my upper back area, between my shoulder blades. I turn around noticing Misao is standing there, her eyes saddened a little.

"Aoshi-sama, please come back to camp, you'll catch a cold if you stay like this too long." I nod in agreement and get off the rock I had been sitting on and pick up the water to move back to camp.

We arrived at the camp and I noticed Misao had enough branches, twigs and leaves to last the whole night. The fire was burning brightly already making me feel warmer and I noticed Misao had laid my blanket out ready for me to sleep on. She also had gotten out the food we would be eating that night and was heating it up over the fire. I watched as she moved over towards it stirring it silently. I watched as she stirred the food occasionally moving around gathering bowls and chopsticks but never taking her eyes off the food. I am shocked when her gaze turns to me as she has that small secretive smile on her lips as she has caught my gaze. I am stunned into silence and watch as Misao has picked up a long black shirt and is bringing it over to me.

"You'll get sick Aoshi-sama. At least place on a dry shirt." I nod my head and grab the shirt from her. I smirked as she now faced her back to me giving me privacy to change. It was a sweet and cute gesture coming from her. She had already seen my scars and it did not matter. I shook my head taking off my usual tops and placed on the other. I lay out my wet ones hoping the warmth from the fire will dry them for tomorrow. It is then that I remember the thin material of this shirt. It was mine, one that I had bought many years ago for when I was older. I looked down and my eyes widened noticing the characters of my name and Misao's stitched into the material, right were the shirt fell over the heart.

"Misao…" I had spoken quietly caressing the soft material that made the characters of her name. Out the corner of my eye I noticed she had turned around to eye me and gasped in surprise. In a blink of an eye she had rushed over and placed her small hand over our name characteristics and I looked over to see her eyes were closed as though mortified I had seen them. I cleared my throat trying to disregard the warm feeling that flowed through me at Misao's hand placed over my heart. She became a little embarrassed and soon moved her hand away but looked up at me almost frightened.

"I remember giving this to you. I had come back from a mission in another town and bought this for myself. I remember seeing you running awkwardly around the corner of the building as though sensing I was back. You had the cutest kimono on, one that Okon and Omasu had made for you ages ago but you were too small back then. It was completely dirty and your hair was so messy, full of leaves and twigs. You were so excited at seeing me back and asked if I bought you any surprises. I never had the heart to tell you that we had worked 24 hours non stop and I had rushed off buying this shirt in a matter of five minutes. Even though it was so large you loved it very much. You had said…"

"When I get older and this fits me, I'll wear it just for you Aoshi-sama." I looked over noticing Misao had a small smile etched on her lips at remembering this as well. Misao had turned back to the food and began dishing out curry beef and rice. Her back was too me and she soon spoke laughing lightly.

"You know I never really wanted gifts Aoshi-sama." She had turned around giving me some food and chopsticks and sat down on the other side of the fire looking into it and spoke again.

"I just wanted to make sure I was always the first one to see you and to hopefully be able to have you around me even for a few seconds before the others came out to greet you. The gifts were just a bonus." A small smile etched my usually harden features as I looked over at Misao. Her eyes were sparkling brightly and mischievously as she told me that.

"Did you end up keeping anything I gave you?" I spoke curiously. I watched as Misao's laughs quieten down and sensed her temperature rise a little as I noticed her cheeks redden slightly and not because of the fire either.

"Everything…" I felt the swelling of my heart at hearing her small voice whisper this to me. I closed my eyes, then opened them back up and spoke looking over at her once more.

"Such devotion, child love and faith Misao-chan had for her Aoshi-sama." I began eating some food but could feel Misao's eyes staring intently at me. I looked up catching her gaze with mine and spoke quietly while looking back down at my food.

"Your dinner is going cold…" And at that we ate in silence. Minutes passed by as I watched Misao begin to clear everything away. She had already taken my bowl and was cleaning them. She really looked like a true woman taking care of her husband. I bowed my head feeling the heat rise in my own cheeks at thinking such a thing. Would it be that bad? Misao is waiting for me. She'll never be with another man, as she has already chosen whom to love forever. She is patiently waiting for any sign of caring and love coming her way from me. She openly showed her feelings to everyone and me thinking I was oblivious as though not knowing how she felt, how she would always feel. Misao-chan, the small child whom I helped raised, who would never fall asleep unless I was there to tell her some story, had grown up and was now taking care of me. My heart constricts slightly hearing her soft humming as it soothes my soul and takes my pain away. She was already helping me and she didn't even know.

"Aoshi-sama?" I snap my head up hearing Misao whisper my name. She has come closer and wrapped part of my blanket over my shoulders.

"Rest Aoshi-sama, it will do you some good." I nod my head and lay down closing my eyes. I can still feel her presence beside me and again she brushes my long bangs away from my eyes. It is as though only in sleep she has the courage to touch me, as though thinking I would be angered at seeing her touch me during the day and when I am awake. Her soft caresses were sending me to sleep and I soon dozed off forgetting about my nightmares, which usually occurred.

Xx TBC xX


	3. III

I groaned slightly awakening from my slumber and felt an odd pressure against my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down noticing Misao had fallen asleep lying her head against my chest. She was probably up half the night watching over me and was too exhausted to get up and move to her blanket. I realised that the hand that was caressing my bangs last night was now placed against the warm skin of my neck while her other one was placed over our names on the shirt. Misao had stayed with me, making sure I was comforted and well rested. I smiled looking down at her face and noticed Misao shiver. I moved slightly and found my trench coat beside me. I placed it over Misao and she mumbled lightly and tried snuggling closer to me. A smile touched my lips and I placed my hand on her head brushing my fingers through her dark silken tresses.

"Aoshi…" I haltered and looked down noticing Misao had tilted her head up smiling and I watched as her eyes began to flicker around as she was waking up. In a matter of seconds those blue eyes gazed into mine and I watched a bright blush form over her cheeks as she shrieked a little sitting straight up. I leaned on my elbows tilting my head slightly adding to her embarrassment even more.

"A-Aoshi-sama I'm sorry." She now placed her hands over her face being the small young girl again, awaiting to be yelled at as though she had done something wrong. I now sat fully up wrapping my coat around her more securely as it was quite chilly in the early morning. Her hands slowly dropped from her face and I soon spoke looking into her eyes.

"Sorry for what Misao? Because of you I have finally slept peacefully, no nightmares this time. I thank you." She had gasped realising what I said and she smiled a beautiful smile at me.

"We should be heading off soon, we must make our destination by today." I watched as she nodded and got up taking off the coat and walking over to pack her stuff up. I placed on my usual tops and walked over wrapping the shirt around Misao's petite form giving her my body heat. She turned around looking at me quizzically and I spoke turning back to pack up my own gear.

"I can not have you catching a cold Misao, so please stay warm."

"Arigatoo for caring Aoshi-sama…" I turn around hearing her say this but she has her back to me doing up the buttons on the shirt and grabbing her other equipment. _Caring? Yes…I do care for Misao…a lot… _I had spoken inside of me.

"Lets go." And with that we were once travelling again.

xxxxxxx

Hours had passed as night had fallen. Misao and I were still walking, the full moon guiding us through the forest. I glanced down at Misao noticing she occasionally looked above us in the gaps of the trees to find the stars being covered by dark clouds, which were coming in rather fast. The wind picked up making it rather cold, even for someone like myself. If I was cold I wander how Misao is feeling. I turned back to our path ahead concentrating on not falling over when I heard a muffled squeal. I turned around noticing Misao was no longer by my side as she was lying on the forest floor.

"Stupid bloody rock!" I heard her mumble and watched as she reefed the medium sized rock out of the ground and throwing it metres away from us. Her anger and frustration was too cute. She fumed on the ground for a few more seconds and then stood up only to collapse to the forest floor once again holding onto her right ankle. I now squatted down taking off her shoe and looking at her swollen foot.

"It must be sprained." I spoke placing her shoe into my pack.

"Misao no baka…" I heard her mumble and I stood up placing my hand out for her to take.

"We must go Misao, it is not safe to be around these parts of the forest." She nodded silently staggering to get up and lost her balance falling straight into my chest.

"G-gomen nasai…" she had mumbled against my chest. She gasped in surprise when I took her pack off making her hold it in front of her and swept her off her feet and began walking once more. Minutes of silence went by occasionally interrupted by the rumbling of thunder and the wind hallowing. Misao had begun to shake in my arms not being able to control her shivering. I placed my fingers on her skin and my eyes widened at how ice-cold she really was. Not once had she complained and yet she was freezing. I placed her on her feet and waited until she steaded herself properly. Her eyes flickered up at mine curiously. I noticed the blue tinge on her bottom lip as the last part of moonlight was now taken away. Seconds past as I watched her shiver at the first lot of raindrops that fell towards us. I took off my coat and placed Misao's arms in the sleeves and wrapped it securely around her. Her blue eyes were wide and she shook her head negatively indicating she didn't want the coat. I took no notice and picked her up once again and began walking.

"No Aoshi-sama, take it back, I'm okay."

"No." Was my final answer and nothing else was uttered between us.

Minutes passed as the rain was falling harder now slightly blurring my vision. I faulted in my walking trying to flick my long bangs away and froze when Misao's now warm fingers came out from the long sleeves and brushed my soaking hair away from my eyes. Even though I could hardly see anything I knew she would be blushing. I soon felt as she shifted slightly and wrapped her now clothed arms around my shoulders and neck, placing her head under my chin hoping to warm me up. She still had no idea that her being with me and in my arms for that matter was already doing the job just fine. I began walking once more and Misao seemed to sense that everytime I faulted a little she knew to bring one of her hands up to brush my long bangs away again. Her skin was icy cold, or was that just mine? I knew she had fallen into a half-asleep and half-awake phase because she still wiped my long bangs out of my face.

I squinted my eyes and could see the faint lanterns burning in house windows. We are so close to Tokyo now. I picked up my pace walking faster and was now walking down a dark muddy pathway to the Kamiya Dojo. I could hear faint voices coming from within the gates as some of the members of the household must have been sitting on the front porch watching the lightning flicker through the sky. I elbowed the gate intending that as my knock and soon heard a gruff voice, which was none other then Sagara.

"Who's there? I warn you I'm armed." I shook my head and spoke back in my usual emotionless tone.

"What with sake and dice?" There was silence and the gate creaked open and Sagara's head poked around the corner and spoke again.

"Icicle?" He finally confirmed it was I and opened the gate more letting me in. He slammed it shut and walked back over to the porch sliding the front door open more and yelled inside for Himura and the Kamiya girl who were not outside.

"Shinomori and a sleeping weasel are here!" My eyes shrunk at his rude behaviour and I felt Misao shift slightly but she did not awaken nor loose her grip around my shoulders and neck. I heard footsteps from inside and came face to face with Himura. He held a yukata as though he was folding it and he froze realising it was me. The small widening of his violet eyes and the slight freezing in his walking was the only indication that he was surprised to see me. He side stepped gesturing for me to enter the dojo and I slipped my shoes off walking inside and located a spare room, the only room I realised which was free and placed Misao down gently on her feet. I unwrapped her out of the now damp coat and took off her other shoe and placed her under the covers of the futon. She curled snugly into the blankets sighing contently and I ran my fingers over her right cheek and then got up leaving the room. Himura never missed my action either, but he never spoke of it as well. We moved into the main room sitting down as Himura placed out some cups and poured some hot tea. I looked around and spoke to him.

"Where is Kaoru-san?"

"She is in the city."

"Aa, so that is why it is so quiet." I spoke back and glanced over at Himura who nodded his head, but stopped and blushed embarrassedly at agreeing with me. I shook my head slightly and spoke again.

"Are you not concerned for her well-being?" I watched as Himura sipped his tea and he placed it down looking over at me while placing that stupid smile on his face that he always had.

"What would you have me do? Follow her around like some stalker? She is old enough and has many skills to keep her safe. Besides she is with Megumi-san at the clinic." I narrowed my eyes looking over at him behind my long bangs as though all of that referred to me with Misao.

"So Aoshi, what brings you to Tokyo? Business?" I looked over at him once more, finishing my cup of tea and stood up talking to him once more.

"Personal matters actually. Do you mind if we speak of this tomorrow? It is late and we have been travelling for days." He nodded his head and soon walked out the door going to a cupboard getting me out another futon and walking over to the room I had placed Misao in. He handed it to me wordlessly and bowed his head slightly indicating goodnight and left to go back into the main room. I opened the shoji door silently and closed it behind me. Misao was sitting up in the futon her right leg bent. I watched as she untied her sash bringing it out in front of her and grabbed a kunai ripping some of the material. She had begun wrapping it around her ankle hoping this would help mend it faster. She bent over tying it up and her onmitsu uniform was parted even more giving me a view of her bound breasts. I fisted my free hand and cleared my throat indicating I was in the room. I watched Misao jolt slightly as she looked up, a soft smile etched on her lips. She seemed to have no embarrassment left in her, or she had not noticed about her top as she lay back down in the futon curling on her side looking over at me. I lost eye contact with her as I rolled out the futon on the floor and placed my kodachi's beside it. I sat on the bed taking off my socks, knowing Misao was watching my every move. It made my heart beat wildly and yet I pretended as though I were the only one in the room. I grabbed my pack locating my sleeping yukata and hesitated a little at changing shirts. I closed my eyes cursing myself silently as it was only Misao and took a deep breath reefing them off in one go and reached over for my yukata. I heard a slight gasp coming from Misao and turned around when I felt the slight pressure of her fingers on my side. Her eyes were fixed on a scar and I slightly shivered when she drew her fingers down it.

"Misao?" I spoke quietly getting her attention and she blushed taking her fingers away and sinking further into the blankets feeling rather embarrassed. I placed on the yukata and climbed into the futon wrapping the blanket around myself.

"I remember…" I heard Misao's tearful voice and turned over facing her. Her back was to me and I moved over getting closer to her, leaning over her with one arm holding me up and the other rolled her back over so I could look at her. Those eyes glistened with tears and I watched as one cascaded down her cheek. I wiped it away and leaned closer placing a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well Misao." I moved back over to my futon and turned away from her, as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks at my bold move. Never had I been like that with Misao. Was the ice around my heart finally melting? Had Misao finally warmed my heart? I closed my eyes and listened to her soft whisper.

"That scar was my fault…" My eyes snapped open hearing that and I listened to her speak once again.

"I bet…many of those scars are because of me. Y-you saved me numerous times never once thinking of yourself. If I ever got the chance to save you Aoshi-sama…I would…I will…" I turned over hearing the last part noticing she had fallen asleep. I moved my hand out from under the blankets and cupped her soft cheek and spoke quietly looking over at her beautiful sleeping features.

"You already are." I reached up grabbing the candle and blew it out. The room fell into darkness with the sound of soft rain hitting the roof of the Kamiya girl's dojo. I could hear Misao's even breathing and soon fell into a blissful sleep myself, one full of hopes and dreams with Misao and the other Oniwabanshuu.

Xx TBC xX


	4. IV

I awoke to some yelling coming from outside. I looked over noticing Misao was not in the room. I soon got up opening the shutters letting in the late morning sunlight and moved away as a kunai flew in and embedded into the wall. I looked outside noticing Misao and Sano stopped fighting to stare at me. I watched as Misao ran over placing her small hands over mine as they were placed on the window seal. Her eyes were wide in fear and she spoke alarmingly at me.

"Aoshi-sama are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head squeezing her hands lightly and moved over grabbing the kunai and bringing it over to her. She took it and blushed in embarrassment but I turned Misao around to face a laughing Sagara and spoke quietly into her ear. She nodded her head walking back over to him and they began sparring once again.

In a matter of minutes Sano was soon pinned to the ground by Misao's kunai's. I watched as she sat on his stomach talking smugly at him and then she got up jumping around at being able to out do him for once. Misao turned to face me, a bright smile covering her lips and she waved at me full of happiness. I bowed my head slightly and waved back letting her celebrate the rest of her defeat alone. I changed into my day clothes and raced back to the window in alarm as I heard Misao scream. I noticed Sano has overpowered her as she lay on the dirty ground, her butt in the muddy water. I chuckled quietly but no one would have heard as Sano's laugh bellowed through the entire yard and household. I watched as he bent down picking Misao up and they soon laughed together and shared a hug. I fisted my hand slightly seeing this but moved away calming down knowing it was only friendship. They were like brother and sister, nothing more.

xxxxxxx

"Good Morning Aoshi." I nodded in kind at Himura and sat down on the porch with a cup of tea in my hands.

"Misao finally got one up on Sano."

"Aa, that she did." I spoke sipping my tea not saying anything more.

"They were embracing as well." He spoke again as though trying to determine if there was any feeling within me about Misao.

"That they were." I spoke back emotionless as ever. I glanced over looking at the once Hitokiri Battousai and waited for him to speak again as I knew he would.

"And you are not concerned about that?" I placed my cup down turning my head towards him and soon spoke.

"What would you have me do? Go racing out there like some physco-maniac claiming she is mine and only mine and threatening the lives of people who dare touch her like that."

"Yes." I smirked over at him as he laughed lightly and I spoke up once more.

"So that is what you do with Ka-" I stopped speaking and found a small blush covering Himura's cheeks as we watched the door open and Kaoru came out and sat down on the porch with us.

"What?" She had spoken looking over at Himura who was still looking embarrassed even though she never heard what was being said. She soon turned her gaze towards mine and smiled.

"It is nice to see you Aoshi-san. You and Misao-chan are most welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you." We both looked over at Kenshin and I watched as Kaoru smacked him over the head and spoke once more.

"Kenshin what the hell is wrong with you? Snap out of it!" He shook his head blinking his eyes back into focus and I stood up, placing my hands in my pockets and spoke walking down the steps.

"Shall we walk Himura?" He got up nodding his head and descended the steps as well. We began walking around the corner and into the backyard.

"Misao and I must leave tomorrow, but we are coming back and I'd like to bring her back here, just so she can stay with all of you longer." I watched Himura nod his head and he soon spoke with that smile on his face once more.

"Kaoru said that we should all go eat in town at the Akebeko and then move down to the park to watch the fireworks." I nod my head in agreement and soon dawn on something new.

"So its Kaoru now?" I spoke intrigued and arched my eyebrow. I watched the widening of his violet eyes and his lips moved as though trying to come up with some excuse.

"You and Misao, have many similarities." We sat down on a bench and I spoke again looking out into the yard.

"You love the Kamiya girl and yet you think she doesn't know, but she does. The way you act around her is different from the others. You stutter, blush and become meek and shy although that is not you. It is apart of you that will never change unless you finally agree with your inner most wishes."

"And what of you Aoshi? Surely you have known for sometime about Misao's feelings." Kenshin spoke back trying not to think about what I had said about him and Kaoru-san.

"Of course. I have known of her feelings ever since she was a small girl. Himura you must realise that Kaoru-san is no girl anymore, she is a very independent young woman who waits for you. Just what ever you do, don't start talking about your past to me, not wanting to stain her with your life because that is too late." I heard him gasp in surprise at hearing me say this to him and I spoke once more looking directly at him.

"She knows about you Kenshin, she knows about the other you as well, just like Misao knows about me. Do you see them running away, fearing we may attack them in anyway? No you don't because they have more courage then we both ever knew about. These two women are stubborn and tough and won't let anything get in their way of happiness, not even ourselves. They have seen our bad side and yet they remain determined to free us from that. They see more good in us then anyone else. That is why I have brought Misao with me. No matter how far I fall into my darkness, I have light to pull me out of it. And that's just like you as well. That is why you are here. If you felt nothing for Kaoru-san you would have moved on, forgotten all about this place but you can't because she is always around, always in your thoughts."

"You are right Aoshi. We are too alike in so many ways. Although I am stunned, you have spoken more then I would have imagined and so deeply as well."

"Aa, that I have. I am on this journey to discover myself after all. No more do I want to be the cold Shinomori Aoshi Misao and the others have known me as." I watch as Himura nods his head and we soon turn around noticing the back shoji door open and sweet laughing is heard. Misao and Kaoru have walked out chatting away and giggling about something. We soon stand up moving over towards them and they immediately become silent looking curiously at us.

"We are going out to dinner tonight." I glanced over at Himura as he had a small smile on his face watching Kaoru and Misao jump around in excitement. I watch amusedly as Misao is wide eyed and being dragged away by Kaoru who was now talking about kimono's. I shook my head and soon reached my hand out subconsciously as a kunai was thrown at me. I looked up noticing Misao wave and she pointed to her hair for some reason. I looked down noticing she had tied some hair to the blade of the kunai with string. I looked closely at it and smirked once more. It was mine. She had skinned me slightly from this morning, I thought I acted a little slow. We walked inside going to our respected rooms, although Himura walked off to tell Yahiko and Sagara about what was happening tonight.

xxxxxxx

I groaned awake hating the patting that someone was placing on my cheek. I was blissfully sleeping and blinked a few times focusing on… Was that Misao? I sat up on my elbows looking at her. She held a slight blush but smiled down at me. I tilted my head looking at her. She wore one of Kaoru's kimonos. It was dark blue with silver lining and small sakura and leaves etched all over it. It made her eyes glow brightly and they were more beautiful then ever. The sleeves where long hiding her small hands as they were placed on her knees. The neckline was v-shaped showing off her creamy collarbones. It fit her perfectly making sure that anyone looking close enough could tell that she was a very nicely curved young woman. Her dark hair fell loosely around her as it pooled onto the wooden floor, but some parts where clasped together behind her with a silver pin.

"Aoshi-sama stop staring and just say I look nice." Misao spoke jokingly at me. I smiled looking over at her and spoke in a small voice just above a whisper so she could hear.

"You look nice Misao…" Her face flushed in embarrassment and I watched her hands come out of hiding as she placed them against her cheeks. Now she was acting like a woman who was slightly surprised someone thought she looked nice. It was as though she had never heard that before, well not from myself anyway.

"A-Arigatoo…Aoshi…" I closed my eyes as she had finally called me Aoshi, just plain Aoshi, just me, no leader, no superior ninja, just an ordinary man.

"Aoshi-sama are you alright?" I slouched my shoulders slightly as the 'sama' was back. I cleared my throat, getting up from the futon and making my way to my pack. I grabbed it and silently indicated where I was heading.

Xx TBC xX


	5. V

I was the last one to get ready as I had fallen asleep in the room as everyone else was getting prepared for tonight. I came out of the room Misao and I shared and walked into the main room noticing no one was around. I could hear faint talking coming from outside and slid the door open and then closed it behind me. All eyes turned to me and I felt rather uncomfortable on the inside but stared back at them emotionless as ever.

"You scrub up pretty well for a ninja Shinomori." Sano had spoken. I was wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt and coat with a white under shirt that couldn't be seen. I placed my shoes on while speaking back to him.

"As do you for an ex-gangster Sagara." I stood to my normal height being taller then all of them as I looked over at Sano. He was wearing his usual white pants and white open jacket but opted for a plain black under shirt, as it was quite cool. The same went for Kenshin and his outer yukata jacket was deep blue not the usual red he wore. Yahiko was wearing his best clothes as well and Kaoru had on an expensive yellow kimono with a dark red sash tying it up and one in her hair. She had actually let some of it fall loosely down her back for a change.

"Shall we go?" Himura had spoken up and everyone descended the steps walking out of the gates and down the path towards the Akebeko. I was walking silently behind them as they all chatted happily together. I observed as Himura placed his hand on Kaoru's back in between her shoulder blades. She had turned her head, blushing lightly, but smiled up at him, moving a little closer and then kept walking and chatting with him and the others. I noticed Yahiko, Sagara and Misao all had surprised expressions but they disappeared and it was smiles all round as they were generally happy for both of them. It was one small step for Himura but one huge leap of hope for Kaoru.

I came to a sudden halt as I noticed a dirt path leading in another direction and looked down the pitch-black dirt track. I knew that path very well. I closed my eyes seeing my four fallen comrades but am snapped out of my memory by Himura's voice calling me.

"Aoshi? You do not live that life anymore." I turned to face him as he stood in front of the others whom all looked slightly confused, all of them except Sano. He knew as well, he knew about Kanryuu because of Megumi-san.

"It is always a constant memory." I spoke absently and turned back to look down the road. My feet had unconsciously stepped forward as though wanting to go down that path.

"No Aoshi." My eyes turned to Himura's once more and I noticed Misao had stepped forward walking past him and coming over towards me. She didn't know what was happening to me but she placed her small hand in my larger one and coaxed me to walk with her and away from the path. I followed and we all broke into step together, falling into silence. I had clasped Misao's hand and she turned her head upwards smiling gently at me. I raised an eyebrow when she lifted our joined hands towards her and she placed a small kiss on my palm and then whispered looking up at me, her cheeks a little pink.

"Everything will be okay Aoshi-sama…I promise…" I nodded my head down at her and we were soon in front of the Akebeko and Kaoru spoke.

"I'll just go get Megumi-san. I said I'd walk with her to the Akebeko." I had taken my hand away from Misao's and placing it on Kaoru's shoulder stopping her from walking.

"I'll get her." I began walking towards the clinic before anyone could respond but I heard the quietness of Kenshin's voice because of my excellent hearing.

"Don't Kaoru-dono, let him go."

xxxxxxx

I stood in front of the closed door of the clinic and knocked once. I could hear footsteps inside and Megumi's voice soon spoke.

"We are closed."

"I'm here to escort you to the Akebeko." I had spoken. Silence filled the air and I was beginning to think she had killed over knowing it was I. After all we weren't really friends but I still wanted to apologise for the past she had lived. I heard the sliding of the door and she stood frozen in place her dark eyes wide confirming who it was. She wore a dark red kimono with black lining. Her hair was placed in a loose braid and small wisps framed her pale face. Her lips were a dark red just like the kimono. She stood at the doorway and I knew fear ran through her.

"I'm sorry." I spoke straight away. She was knocked out of her shock by those two words and a confused expression crossed over her face now.

"For leaving you with Kanryuu for so long, him forcing you to make the opium and spend nights with him and not helping you to escape and live a better life. One that you did deserve." She bit her lip and nodded her head silently at me.

"I'm making up for my past now, helping others. Kenshin placed me in the right direction to use my skills for good to make up for the sins I committed. If it wasn't for him and Dr Genzai I don't think I would have survived."

"And Sagara?" I spoke looking down at her. A light pink flickered over her cheeks for a few seconds and I watched her dark eyes stare up at me. She folded her arms hiding her true feelings for him and spoke.

"What about Roosterhead?"

"Yo, someone called?" I turned seeing Sagara walking down the path and turned around smiling down at Megumi. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, nervousness taking over in the usually controlled doctor. She was very much a strong and independent woman but when it came to the ex-gangster those two things were thrown out the window and a young woman wanting to be loved was now displayed through her entire being, no matter how much she tried not to show it.

"Hey fox, looking good there." Sagara had spoken and I noticed Megumi's eyes shrink even though her temperature had risen and her heart thumped at hearing him say that about her. Her hands were on her hips, trying not to show her feelings and she soon spoke giving him daggers.

"Like I actually care what you think Rooster!" I frowned and stared down at Sagara. His physique had changed, his shoulders slouching slightly and he placed his hand behind his head to try and hide the hurt in an argument.

"Chill out FOX! I was tryin' to be nice! Why do you alwa-" I cleared my throat making them quiet and Megumi had turned around calling for Dr Genzai and he came walking out, descending the stairs and smiled silently at Sano and began walking not wanting to get involved with the bickering that occurred. An evil smile crossed my face as Megumi closed the door and stepped down one of the stairs. I placed my foot out making her trip and who was there to catch her fall, none other then Sagara. He had stepped forward arms moving around her small waist to steady her and her arms went around his shoulders and neck. They had both blushed but stayed in the embrace as they stared into each other's eyes. I silently walked off leaving them to their little moment and made my way over to Genzai-sensei who had an eyebrow raised at what I did. I gave him a blank stare but stopped walking as two energetic little girls engulfed my legs.

"Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan! Where you hiding on me?" Genzai-sensei had spoken looking down at his grand daughters.

"YEP!" They both spoke at the same time. I squatted down picking them up and they squealed happily at being so high. They wore identical kimonos but had different coloured flowers in there hair.

"Is that pretty Misao with you Shinomori-san?" Genzai-sensei had spoken.

"Yes she is and its Aoshi." His grand daughters giggled happily and began chanting Misao's name. A smirked crossed my lips, just the hint of a close smile and Dr Genzai-sensei laughed.

We made it to the Akebeko and I ushered him to go first. I stepped through the doorway crouching slightly as not to hit the frame of the shoji door and looked around noticing a lot of people were inside. It was clearly a busy night. I arched my eyebrow noticing a guy sliding across the floor, his head crashing into the counter and falling unconscious. He was pulled away and taken out the back door to rest in the alley by some other customers.

"Misao-chan that's not the way a lady should act." I heard Kaoru speaking and Genzai-sensei and myself began walking closer catching more of the conversation.

"When I say no it means no! And if he gropes my butt he'll suffer the consequences!" My eyes had widened the slightest hearing Misao say this. That scum dare touch my Misao! _Oh so she's yours is she? _A small voice inside of me spoke. My jaw was set and that guy better be thanking the god's that I wasn't here when he did that.

"MISAO-SAN!" I now cringed slightly and placed Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan on the ground as they raced over towards Misao. They had screamed in both my ears. I watched as Misao bent down hugging the girls and she picked them up and placed them at the table. Ayame sat in her grand father's lap while Suzume sat in Misao's. I took a seat and listened to the conversation that broke out.

"That's not fair! How come Misao-chan gets all the hugs?" Kaoru had spoken pretending to be hurt.

"But we see you all the time Kaoru-san and Misao-san lives sooooooooooooooo far away." Everyone laughed at this. It really was an exaggeration but she was just a small child. I cleared my throat; everyone stopped laughing and turned to stare at me as I spoke to Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan.

"What if we kidnap both of you and take you to Kyoto and you can see more of Misao then?"

"Will you be with Misao-san too Aoshi-san?" Suzume-chan spoke. I glanced my eyes to see Misao's deep blue ones looking into mine and I replied back to her question.

"Of course." A smile spread across Misao's lips and then Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan spoke together, clapping their hands and speaking rather loudly too.

"YEAH! KIDNAP US! KIDNAP US AOSHI-SAN!" We received stares from other customers and I chuckled lightly as the others seemed to feel a little embarrassed.

"Aoshi where's Megumi-san? I thought you were bringing her to the Akebeko?" Kaoru had spoken.

"I was but she fell into the arms of another escort."

"Another escort?" Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko had spoken at the same time.

"Sano?" I nodded my head at Misao.

"He tripped her up so she fell into Sano's embrace." Genzai-sensei had spoken and sipped at his sake. Four pairs of wide eyes looked over at me.

"What?" I spoke looking at all of them as though nothing was wrong. Silence filled the table and then I felt two hands on my shoulders. I turned my head up noticing it to be Megumi and she was smiling down at me. I smirked as she whispered in my ear, something I could only hear and noticed the curious faces of the others watching. I was a little shocked when she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey fox calm down! Shinomori's not a free man!" Sano plonked himself down in the seat next to Kenshin, pouring himself some sake and Megumi sat next to him speaking out loud to everyone this time.

"I don't see Misao-chan's name written on him nor is she claiming him as hers either." Sake spewed from Sano's mouth at hearing this and she began laughing like she usually did. Everyone else was quiet and I glanced my eyes to see Misao's head slightly bowed as she spoke softly to Suzume-chan as though she never heard what Megumi had said. Her cheeks disobeyed her however as they were pink from embarrassment.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked up seeing the waitress and listened to the others affirmatively agreeing and ordering food for everyone.

xxxxxxx

Hours had passed as I silently walked around in the park. I had left the others for a few moments wanting to walk by myself, needing this bit of peace, but it ended up turning into a couple of hours. Some fireworks had been let off but more were still to come. The night was getting colder but everyone still wanted to watch the rest of the fireworks and then it would be time to head back to the Kamiya Dojo. There was a full moon that shed light over everything, so it was easy to see. I was walking in the darkness and soon stopped making sure I was silhouetted with the tree shadows as I watched the delicate figure walk into the clearing. It was Misao and tucked inside her outer kimono was none other then a sleepy Suzume-chan. I watched as Misao sat in the lush grass and she began humming a soft tune to Suzume-chan. Her long hair fanned out around her, brushing against the grass. I moved away from the shadows slowly walking towards her and I noticed she had closed her eyes and she was leaning on one arm, while the other was holding the untied kimono closed and securely wrapped around Suzume-chan so she didn't fall out. I squatted down beside Misao watching her and listening to her soft voice. She opened her eyes and shrieked softly as not to wake the small girl. I observed as she sat up and swatted my arm with her free one and spoke.

"For once Aoshi-sama can you not be so sneaky! I could have woken up Suzume-chan!" I placed a small smile on my face and my hand came out, my fingers brushing lightly over her cheek. Her blue eyes were wide and her cheeks a light pink. I felt as though I was not in control of myself, this was all on impulse, as though another side of me wanted to do this. I noticed my hand was now lifting Misao's chin up, her lips were coming closer to mine, or was I moving closer to her.

"Aoshi…" It was spoken in a small whisper, her hot breath trickling over my lips because they were so close to mine, but nothing happened as I pulled away hearing a small groan and a little voice speak.

"Did I miss anything?" I stood up looking down at Suzume-chan and Misao spoke back brushing her hand through her hair.

"No Suzume-chan…the fireworks haven't been yet." As if they heard Misao say this, the fireworks began to explode in the sky. I noticed some figures walking towards us talking happily and looking over at the fireworks and noticed it was Kenshin and the others. Suzume-chan was fully awake and wriggled out of Misao's embrace and ran over to her sister and grandfather. I watched as Misao got up retying her kimono and I turned my gaze to the sky looking at the fireworks but I was truly far away locked in my mind.

"Aoshi?"

"Hmm?" I turned noticing Kenshin was standing behind me looking at me concern racing over his violet eyes.

"Is everything alright?" He had spoken and I noticed Kaoru was walking over and she placed her hand on his shoulder indicating to him that I should be left alone.

"I'm fine." I spoke back and they walked off making their way over to where the others where sitting. I could hear footsteps walking closer to me and I knew it was Misao. I glanced to my right seeing her figure beside me as we watched the fireworks in silence. _I wander what she's thinking about? _A small voice inside of me spoke.

"Aoshi?" I turned looking down at her hearing her call me by my real name. She was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyes stared straight into mine as she asked me her question in a small whisper and a blush covered her cheeks once again.

"Where you…going to kiss me?" I turned my head seeing some more fireworks explode and spoke.

"Maybe…"

"Mou…difficult man…" I heard Misao mumble and turned to see her back was facing me. Her arms were folded in annoyance. My feet stepped closer without my consent and my face was so close I could smell the wonderful fragrance Misao had washed her hair in. I looked down at my hand, which was slightly shaking and moving closer to Misao. My fingers where brushing her silken hair and then I clenched some strands tilting her head back.

"What are you do-" Her voice had been stopped, a small moan escaping her lips as mine where now pressed against hers. She had now twisted around turning her body to mine, her arms lifting up and going around my neck holding me close. Her lips were soft and moist and once she moaned again I kissed her more passionately telling her how much I had longed for this. Her small hands had clenched in my hair and I pulled away from her once I heard Sagara's voice.

"ABOUT TIME SHINOMORI!" There was the inevitable sound of Megumi laughing and I looked down at Misao to see her eyes were sparkling with passion, her lips swollen and red and she was trying to calm her raging heart as her breathing was heavy and quick. She seemed to be frozen not being able to tare her gaze away from mine. She was very surprised at the turn of events. My eyes had widened when silent tears began to fall down her cheeks. My right hand came up wiping some away and I whispered her name.

"Misao…" My body tensed when her arms wrapped around my waist and her head lay against my chest. That was something very new for me. I had not held Misao since she was a small child and the fact she'd curl up in my lap for that matter.

"Oh finally…" I smiled hearing her mumble that and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. I had placed my head down on hers but turned to see the distant figures of the others walking away. They were leaving us to have this moment for ourselves.

Minutes passed by and I let go and Misao stepped away. I watched her shiver when a cool breeze swept through the park. I took off my coat handing it to her and a wonderful smile that made her entire face glow was placed on her lips.

"Let's go."

Xxxxxxx

I stopped at the dirt road that lead to Kanryuu's Mansion once again. I fisted my hands knowing I'd have to face it tomorrow.

"Aoshi, what's down there?" I turned my face seeing Misao looking up at me. I shook my head and began walking again not saying anything.

"I see…more secrets…" I glanced over at Misao and noticed she was walking in front of me and walking rather quickly too. _Kuso! _I had yelled inside my head at hearing her saddened and rejected voice.

xxxxxxx

"Misao?" I had spoken quietly as I sat up in the futon back at the dojo looking at her back facing me. One candle burned in the room as it sat on the small table shedding light.

"Nani?" I cringed hearing her emotionless voice and I turned away from her looking at the shoji door and spoke in a hushed voice.

"That path…It leads to the place I watched Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho get slaughtered." I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and Misao's head resting against mine. She was kneeling behind me trying to comfort me in the only way she knew how. Her anger completely forgotten. In some way it helped, it helped me open up to her just a little bit more.

"They died protecting me. I watched it all happen and couldn't do anything. Kanryuu was after me and yet Hannya and the others got in the way, protecting me…" I had bowed my head hearing my own voice yelling out theirs names once again.

"Its part of being Oniwabanshuu Aoshi. I know I wasn't there and I know I don't know what you saw or how you feel but they took an oath. I hate it that they've gone away and I won't see them again, only in my memories and in my dreams, but they saved you. They saved my Aoshi-sama, their leader. Even if they were alive to this day they'd still make sure you were safe, they'd still protect you with their lives. Everyone would have." I turned around hearing Misao say this and she let go, her eyes frowning in sadness.

"Would you?"

"Yes…" Her voice was a slight whisper but she actually meant it. I fisted my hands and spoke looking straight into her eyes.

"Why Misao? I am not the leader anymore. So stop talking such nonsense." My eyes widen as my cheek burned with the slap I had received from Misao and she turned around climbing back into her futon, curling up into a tight ball and sobbing softly telling me to go away. I stood up taking my coat and my kodachi's and left the room.

xxxxxxx

I was sitting outside on one of the bench's. I lifted my head turning it towards the gate and stood up and began walking towards it. I was wearing my sleeping clothes and yet didn't care. I had placed my trench coat on and opened the gate up closing it silently as not to disturb the others. I was walking down the dirt path bare foot, walking towards Kanryuu's. It appears I'll be seeing the place sooner then I thought.

Xx TBC xX


	6. VI

I was standing in front of the large mansion completely soaked. Rain began to pour down about half an hour ago. The dirt path had become increasingly slippery and in my half daze I had actually fallen over. My feet hurt from stepping on all the sharp rocks as the dirt was being washed away. I had been thinking about this day ever since Misao and I started on our trip, but never thought it would take me like this. I made my way up the stone steps and kicked the large door open. The house was bathed in darkness, occasionally lit by the flashing of lightning. I walked inside and found white sheets draped over the furniture in the main room. Curtains from the windows had been torn down to let in light as though someone had been here. I had stiffened trying to sense a presence but could not detect anything. The house was cold and I grabbed one of the dusty sheets throwing it over my shoulders and began walking down the long hallway. I noticed a door was ajar, lightning flickering through the gap. I cautiously pushed the door opened noticing it was the library. I had been in here many times. Hannya had jumped down from a whole in the ceiling. He was injured as where the others. A fight with Himura and Sagara, trying to kidnap Takani Megumi. They had failed. Then she was recaptured; she'd run away from the Kamiya girl's dojo and was found once more.

I brushed my hands over the dusty books that still lay stacked in the shelves. He had many books on what I could not read nor remember. I remember he was here in the library with me. We were talking…

__

Kanryuu: All right, but we can do without worthless trash like Beshimi and Hyotokko! I won't stand for those who can't live up to their salaries!

Aoshi: You "won't stand for it"? Make no mistake. The leader of the Oniwabanshuu is not you. (seizing him by the front of his shirt) The Oniwabanshuu is mine. And I won't allow anyone to speak badly of them! (releasing him) To continue, their target is Takani Megumi. She is confined in the third floor observation tower. Now go count your money and leave this to me.

"BASTARD!" I had yelled throwing anything I got my hands on and tossed them around the darkened room. I was one for control and yet all these emotions, these memories where coming out at once, not letting me bare them individually. I was being forced to remember, forced to show my pain and my guilt. I had faintly heard the crashing of different objects as they hit the far wall and turned walking out of the room. I could faintly smell blood, my own blood. In my carelessness I had injured myself already. _I do not care! _A voice inside of me spoke.

I now stood in the ballroom, the inevitable place my fellow companions had been ruthlessly murdered. I looked up seeing the large stairs heading up to the second floor. Many more would be heading up to the tower, the tower Takani Megumi had been held captive in…

__

(In the tower, Megumi is coming to her senses.)

Aoshi: You're awake.

Megumi: This is . . . the tower? What on earth . . .

Aoshi: The men from the Kamiya Dojo have come to get you back. They've already defeated the soldiers.

Megumi: Fools. Even though I ran off, they stillthey're fools, every one of them.

(Her short sword clatters to the floor.)

Aoshi: That's yours. I'm returning it. It's better not to get your hopes up. They'll never make it up here. In an hour, you'll have nothing to prevent Kanryuu from torturing you. A painful life or an easy death. Choose your own path. We aren't concerned with Kanryuu's drugs or money. What we care about is the fight. We came to fight for this shady smuggling business, and thanks to you, we have some worthy enemies. This is my thanks. You're one of little luck, so I have some sympathy. What you do with it is not my concern.

I had fisted my hands hearing that conversation run through me. Megumi-san had been forced to take over the making of opium for Kanryuu. The main doctor had died and now she was being forced to do it on her own. I had not helped her in any way. I couldn't have cared less about her well being and yet there were people out there willing to sacrifice their lives to give her a life. Himura…and Sagara. She was in desperate need of help and I refused. I had given her a choice though. Life or death, after all Kanryuu was going to torture her, in many ways unimaginable. She was a good person deep inside and she was saved, by them, by the once Hitokiri Battousai. The one I wished to fight, to take the title of the strongest from...

__

Aoshi: I said it before. You can't stop this flood of movement. You're slowed by wounds from head to foot . . . It's over, Himura Battousai!

(Kenshin's sword is knocked out of his hands.)

Yahiko: Kenshin!

Kenshin: I certainly can't stop your flood of movement. But, when you move to attack from the Kaiten Kenbu, for an instant, it's a different story.

(He grasps the kodachi between his two palms.)

Yahiko: The shirabadori!

Kenshin: In the five hundred schools of kenjutsu, there is only one way to catch a sword barehanded. In all of kempo, there is none. Aoshi, if you want the title of "strongest," it's yours. It's not something I'm proud of. Right now, saving someone, and returning to someone who's waiting

(He twists the blade out of Aoshi's hands and drives it into his throat again.)

Kenshin:is a thousand times more important!

I fisted my hands, feeling the blood seeping out. I was looking at the carpeted stairs. Himura was right. He never wanted that title for himself it had just been given to him, for his past as the Battousai. He was trying to make amends, trying to save lives, to make the Meiji Era a safer place, one of peace. I so foolishly thought that title would be of some good to the Oniwabanshuu. I was wrong. It brought nothing but death. I had lost to Himura and Kanryuu had turned on his guards, but then again, he was always an enemy and it should never have surprised me.

Lightning had flashed again, dousing the ballroom in light. My head turned noticing the still broken gattling gun Kanryuu had used. I closed my eyes knowing this memory off by heart. It effected me everyday, was in my thoughts everyday. He had brought it out and fired, bullets went everywhere and I was struck in the leg. I opened my eyes noticing I was now on the floor, I had fallen over, hearing the shots thinking it was happening all over again. My eyes had widened as the voices of the others could be faintly heard. It was happening again…

Kanryuu: Aoshi's firsthe can't move!

Shijuksho: No!

(He dives into front of the bullets.)

Sanosuke: Shijuksho!

Aoshi: Shiju. . .

Shijuksho: Don't look like that. I am content. Ever since I used that medicine, my muscles have been my pride. That they could be a bullet-proof shield is proof . . .

Kanryuu: That lump of meattwo hundred bullets should have pulverized him!

Hyotokko (bursting in through another set of doors): Hold it! Your opponent is the great Hyotokko! Don't shoot! If you hit me the oil sack will catch fire and we'll all go up in smoke!

Kanryuu: Then try this!

(He shoots him in the head.)

Aoshi: Hyotokko!

Hyotokko: He got me . . . Beshimi!

(Beshimi breaks out of the barrel on Hyotokko's back.)

Beshimi: Poisoned Rasen

(Kanryuu fills him with bullets before he can throw the pellet.)

Beshimi: O . . . Okashira, I didn't think this would work . . . They called us the useless bastards with only one trick to perform . . . but we didn't abandon the Oniwabanshuu, we gave our lives for our Okashira . . . I'm sorry . . . I guess we weren't much help . . .

Aoshi: Beshimi!

Kanryuu: Phew. That was close. That street performer's trick could have done for me.

Sanosuke: That bastard . . .

Hannya: Battousai. How long would it take you to pick up the reverse blade and stop Kanryuu?

Kenshin: Fifteen . . . no, ten seconds.

Hannya: Ten seconds. That's cutting it close.

Kenshin: What?

Hannya: Look. If you go up that second flight of stairs, there's a small observatory. Takani Megumi is imprisoned there.

Kenshin: Hannya . . .?

Hannya: I have no special reason to think of the girl. Lord Aoshi is more important. After this it's up to you. Himura Battousai.

Kenshin: Wait, Hannya!

(Hannya rushes out. Kenshin reaches his sword just as Hannya is cut down.)

Kanryuu: That's far enough, Battousai! To use that monster as a decoy is a cold trick worthy of the Hitokiri! But in the end you'll all die in vain! Die!

(He turns the handle. The gun is silent.)

Kenshin: Take a good look. It can fire two hundred bullets per minute. You've been firing blindly for some time now. They have not died for nothing. The lives of the Oniwabanshuu have defeated your Gattling gun. Now try begging the Lord God Money for your life!

(He strikes. Kanryuu collapses, twisted and broken.)

Yahiko: You're just lucky Kenshin doesn't kill.

(Aoshi stands in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by the bodies of the Oniwabanshuu. Kenshin puts a hand on Sanosuke's shoulder.)

Kenshin: Now, he might rather be alone.

Sanosuke: You're right.

Kenshin: Let's go. Miss Megumi's waiting.

I was a crumbled heap on the floor in the ballroom. They died, to protect me. I couldn't do anything. I sat…and watched them shield me. It was my fault I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Where had my omnitsu skills gone? Did I not care for their well being? _NO! I did care! I DID CARE! _I had rolled over onto my back, the sheet no longer over me, nor did I care. I stare blankly up at the ceiling and watched the scene unfold again. First Shijuksho, then Hyotokko and Beshimi and last was Hannya. I placed my bloody hands over my face covering my eyes wanting the memory to disappear. '…_but we didn't abandon the Oniwabanshuu, we gave our lives for our Okashira…' _I took my hands away hearing that. Yes they saved me, they all did and they would have done it over and over again if they were able too.

"I would have done the same." I spoke out loud to no one. The room was becoming brighter, I could see more clearly in the room. Bright yellow and orange was beaming through the glass windows. _It was morning already? How long have I been here? _I had thought to myself. My body began to shiver and I didn't stop it. My eyes were closing, I was becoming weaker. Was I tired, or loosing so much blood that I was going to die? I did not care. Perhaps I'll see them again, just one more time. I had closed my eyes; my body relaxing into the darkness…it was taking me away…taking me to another place…

Xxxxxx BEGIN DREAM xxxxxX

I stood on a dirt path and looked down noticing I was still wearing my summer yukata, the one I wore to bed. My hands were bloody and my side ached immensely. I had lost my kodachi's and turned to my left and stepped in that direction. It was Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho. They were standing there, nothing was wrong with them at all. I began walking towards them an actual smile breaking out onto my usually hardened face. They were coming closer and Hannya spoke to me.

"We can't let you come Aoshi-sama? We can't bring you with us."

"Where am I?" I spoke stopping in my tracks looking at my four friends, my four companions.

"Consider it a fork in the road. You have two choices…to come with us or stay with them." I watched as Beshimi and Hyotokko pointed and I turned around seeing The Aoiya members, Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro. It changed again…Himura, Kaoru-san, and Megumi-san, that boy Yahiko, Sagara and Genzai-sensei and his grand daughters.

"No…I want to come with you." I had spoken turning around and began walking towards them. I stopped again when they shook their heads negatively at me.

"For once we must refuse your request okashira." Shijuksho had spoken.

"What about her then?" Hannya spoke tilting his head and my head turned over my shoulder. There stood Misao, wearing the kimono she had borrowed from Kaoru-san. I had turned fully around now watching her face. Her eyes sparkled and she was waving, waving at me. She was saying something; something I couldn't hear or understand and I turned back around facing my friends once more.

"You can't…you can't make me choose." I spoke in a low voice.

"Then come with us, but before you do, look behind you again and see what happens when you are gone." I turned around and my eyes widen. I was staring at my own gravestone; it was placed in the forest, near the Aoiya. A cloaked figure brushed dead leaves off of it but I knew those delicate fingers, they belonged to the one who had stolen my heart. A pouch full of kunai's lay beside the headstone. Misao stood up and began walking away; the hood had fallen off by the force of the wind. Those blue eyes were sad, alone and red from crying so much. She was walking away, moving closer to the edge and my breath caught as she stared down into the endless blackness below. Misao turned around, facing my grave, then her head turned upwards, she was smiling, but it was a forced smile. She had taken her cloak off, dropping it to the grass and my eyes widened; she was older, matured more as well. She must be about 22 or 24 I wasn't too sure. She was beautiful and what was surprising was she wore my ninja top and held my sheathed kodachi's. I watched horrified as she stepped backwards away from the edge falling over and plummeting into the darkness. My hands raised up to try and grab hers but she had closed her eyes, a sweet smile crossing over those pink lips and she held my kodachi's to her heart. I was stepping forward watching her descending into the darkness away from me.

"Misao…" I had whispered and before I knew it I was running towards the scene wanting to save her from doing something so stupid.

"You have chosen wise Aoshi-sama." I turned hearing those faded voices to see my companions disappearing before me. I knew tears fell from my eyes, something very unnatural for me but they had spoken again and then disappeared altogether.

"You know she can't be without you Aoshi-sama and you without her as well. We'll wait for you here, when it is time for both of you to come, well be here waiting for our Okashira and our Misao-chan. Go back to her, she is waiting for you."

Xxxxxx END DREAM xxxxxX

I was still lying on the cold floor, my eyes opening, they were so heavy, they wanted to close but I refused, my stubbornness being known. I was like ice; I was so cold, so terribly cold. A draft blew through the hall, probably from the front door being left open. My body felt so heavy but I had lifted my bloody hand to my face feeling the dampness on my cheeks. I was crying, something I never did, I thought it was only in my dream… My eyes had widened as another memory came to my mind.

__

(Aoshi appears standing atop a wall, holding the four heads of the Oniwabanshuu. The police freeze at the sight.)

Chief: What are you doing? Seize him

Sanosuke (silencing him): Stop, or he'll just kill them. (to Aoshi) It's not your fault. You couldn't stop the Gattling gun. They died for you, but they don't want revenge.

Kenshin: Aoshi . . . if you can't forgive yourself, then fight me again now. Fight and destroy me. And lay the name of "strongest" on their graves.

Aoshi (turning away): Battousai. Until I kill you, no one will.

(He disappears.)

How twisted was I then, but could anyone really blame me. My four best men had been killed before me, what was I supposed to do? Go on like nothing ever happened? Sagara…Sano…He was right they did die for me, they did destroy the gattling gun and they would never have wanted revenge. Even Misao was right…she was younger then I but she knew what was right. She had such a heavy burden placed on her shoulders taking up the role of leader. She had loved me all her life and it would have broken her heart to see all of my madness. She would have taken me down, I was enemy then and she would have done it no matter how much it ripped inside of her or made her cry, she still would have killed me. I was becoming a disturber, a maniac and needed to be set free. Death however was not the way. Himura of all people brought me back. He made a promise to Misao; he'd bring me back, back to her. She was 16 then…I had missed 10 years of her life, ten years she had grown, matured and become more skillful. She left the Aoiya coming to find me…her Aoshi-sama.

I coughed loudly, my breathing becoming shallow, weaker at that. Was I dying? Was I to die in Kanryuu's mansion, just as he planned all those years ago?

My fogged up mind could register that 4 presence's where now in the mansion. They were no bandits either, no enemy...people I knew, one presence I knew extremely well.

"AOSHI-SAMA!" It was Misao…there were faint voices, my mind registering them as Himura, Sagara and Yahiko. I had lost my voice, unable to tell them where I was, where I lay…dying…

"AOSHI-SAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAA!" The yelling was louder, more urgent and I felt a hand on the side of my head, cupping my cheek while the other rested near my side. I groaned at the pressure. It was so sore there. My eyes opened, focusing on wide blue eyes. Her hand was raised now, dripping with blood, my blood. _How did that happen? _A small voice inside of me spoke. I had no answer to that question and coughed again finally finding my voice.

"Misao…arigatoo for staying…for caring…I'm…sorry…"

"HIMURA, SANO QUICK! HELP ME!" I had closed my eyes for the final time knowing this was it. At least…I got to see Misao again…

Xx TBC xX


	7. VII

My right hand twitched at the pressure being placed against them. They were being inspected by Megumi-san. I had survived. I groaned when pressure was placed against my side and moved away from her hands and spoke opening my blue-green eyes to stare accusingly at her.

"Will you stop that…it is quite sore." Her eyes were wide finally seeing me conscious and she relaxed her shoulders, placing her hands in her lap and spoke in a serious but concerned tone of voice.

"Thank goodness. It's about time you woke up. We were becoming extremely worried." I had raised an eyebrow at the 'we' bit but from my dream with Hannya, I guess all was forgiven between Kenshin and myself. After all he knew more then anyone what I had been through.

"You've been out for 3 days. Any longer and we might have thought you didn't want to come back at all." _3 DAYS! Was I really that weak? _I had spoken angrily to myself.

"Any longer you might have bleed to death. Your lucky Misao-chan found you and made Yahiko run and tell me what had happened. She, Sano and Kenshin brought you to Kaoru's since it was closer and I operated on you then and there." I watched as she placed her hand on the bandage wrapped around my lower stomach region.

"Misao said…you had stabbed yourself. She found your larger kodachi on the path towards Kanryuu's but in some mental state you still took your smaller one with you. Why did you do it?" I looked over at her and silently shook my head. I watched her purse her lips thinking of something and then she spoke again.

"When Misao awakens can you please tell her to eat. She hasn't touched a thing for three days and this is the first time she has slept. She's been up watching over you the whole time." I turned my head looking over at Misao. She was lying stomach down on a mat, arms and legs sprawled out and her mouth slightly parted bringing in silent breaths.

"She looks cute ne?" Megumi had spoken softly.

"Hai, she does." _Disgustingly cute, _I spoke silently inside my head. I groaned softly as I got off the bed grabbing the blanket.

"Wait! You shouldn't be up yet!" Megumi-san had spoken getting up trying to tug me back to bed but I pulled my arm away and took the blanket over to Misao. I dropped it over her body and slowly descended to the floor, leaning my back against the wall.

"I'll stay here until she awakens." I spoke. Megumi was silent and I was awaiting the whole doctor routine but watched as she brought some blankets over, placing some behind my back and then lay one over my semi-clothed body. I noticed now I was wearing my dark pants from my ninja outfit. Now everyone could see my scars.

xxxxxxx

I sat fully awake looking down at Misao and watched her shiver slightly. It was a cool night and I crawled closer towards her and lay down on the mat as well. Misao had curled up on her side facing me and I lay down on my left placing an arm around her waist. She was deep in sleep and wasn't even afraid of the presence that lay near her. It was as though she knew it was I and that I'd never harm her in any way. Her arm had wrapped around my upper chest, never placing any pressure on my injury. Yep, she knew it was I.

Minutes passed by and she was mumbling, the first signs of her awaking. I remember this from when she were a small girl. Some things from her childhood she would keep with her forever. This, her beautiful eyes and her energy. There were things I never knew about Misao, as she had matured. She did pout, but only to try and get her way and it worked with Okina all the time. Her body had changed, showing the curves of a young woman. She was beginning to wear kimonos showing how much of a woman she was. She had this grace, this beauty about her that glowed and it was tormenting my thoughts, my feelings. They were changing, becoming aware to me, that Misao was someone I cared deeply for and would share my life, no matter how dark it had been in the past.

I am cut from my thoughts when the slight pressure of Misao's head left my chest as she had risen, her blurry blue eyes focusing on mine. Her mouth gapped open, surprised to see I was beside her and awake for that matter. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and I watched as she sat up the blankets falling off her body and she placed her hands over her mouth trying to stop her sobs. I had lifted my body up with my bandaged hands and moved closer towards her. I was engulfed in her hug, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck, her head resting on my right shoulder as she cried openly in front of me.

"I'm sorry Misao…" I had whispered in her ear and placed my arms around her feeling the contours of her body press against mine. I had worried her more then I thought. I was truly a loved one to her and she thought she had lost me again.

"I thought…I thought I lost you again Aoshi…" Misao had spoken brokenly to me as though she heard my own thoughts. My eyes widen at this new contact. Misao had moved, she was sitting in my lap, her insanely long legs wrapped loosely around my waist. It was very intimate and yet Misao was still unaware as she was now sniffling lightly, her weeping was now being controlled. Her head still rested against my shoulder, her arms loosening lightly around my neck but they were still wrapped around me. She fit perfectly in my embrace and this was now playing havoc with my emotions. She pulled away, her head lifting up so she could look at me. Those eyes were red and all puffy but she was still cute to me. I guess she'd always be cute to me.

"Why did you leave Aoshi?" I stared out the slightly opened window letting in some natural light, but the sun was setting.

"You told me to leave…right after you hit me." I heard her gasp and looked down seeing those eyes wide and a hand placed over her mouth.

"Misao its okay. You had every right to do that. I was being insensitive yet again. It will take me awhile to rid myself of the coldness in me. After all I have had it in me for a long time now."

"Its okay…I'll wait for you Aoshi…as long as it takes…even forever…" I glanced into her eyes when I heard her whisper this. Her cheeks stained pink as she openly confessed how much I meant to her. Her teeth bit down on her lip, something I had grown accustomed too everytime she spoke her feeling to me becoming insanely nervous on whether I'd accept them or disregard them. Not anymore though, tonight and the days ahead I'll accept everything she has to offer and learn to give it back to her. My hand came up freeing her bottom lip and I looked down tracing my fingers over them, wanting them against mine once more. I looked up at Misao as I was bending down, my lips going to meet hers.

"Perhaps, forever is too long to wait." I had spoken and caught Misao's gasp with my mouth. Her lips were soft and moist and I kissed them passionately knowing she was mine, she was always mine no matter how stubborn I had been. I involuntary shivered as Misao rang her hands down my back. I could feel her lips smirking and I took the challenge running my bandaged hands from her knees upwards, going inside her shorts. Her breath had caught her eyes opening and widening at this new sensation. She had pulled away now as my arms moved out of her shorts and kept travelling up and under her long sleeved black top running over her bare back. I stared into her eyes not coming into contact with any binding. It seems she knew what I was thinking as she had a telltale blush of complete embarrassment. She was unable to speak as I placed my lips against hers once more. Her lips had parted letting my tongue travel inside her mouth, claiming her more. Before I knew what was happening more of my self-control had snapped and Misao's chest now lay pressed against mine, bare skin against bare skin. She had whimpered feeling the contact, but the enjoyment was now stopped by me hissing, as she had wrapped her legs too tightly around my waist pressing it against my wound. Misao abruptly let go, her hand pushing on my shoulders, pulling herself away from me. Her passion was completely forgotten as her eyes frowned in concern wanting to know if I was in pain. I was unable to respond as a slight rasping on the shoji door interrupted us. Misao's hands stiffened on my shoulders and I quickly pulled her away and placed the sheets over her. She had turned over pretending to sleep and I made my way slowly to the door and opened it up to see Megumi handing me some ointment and clean bandages.

I closed the door, as Megumi-san had left not coming in as I could dress my wounds myself. I sat down on a chair unwrapping the bandage around my lower waist area but watched as my hands were brushed away but smaller and paler ones. I looked up noticing Misao, a still half-naked Misao. Her hair was undone and covered her bare breasts. She kneeled on her knees and began unwrapping the bandages. I watched as she took great care in not hurting me and never placing a lot of pressure on the wound as well. I flinched slightly away from the stinging of the ointment but bared with it. Misao was now wrapping the clean bandage around my waist and I smiled down at her as she placed a kiss where the wound lay underneath.

Many minutes have passed and Misao had finished wrapping my hands, placing a kiss on each of them as well. I couldn't help it anymore I placed my hands under her armpits and brought her up and closer to me, making her sit on my lap once more. Her cheeks were pink again at the contact as she sat astride my legs, hers not touching the floor. Her arms lay around my neck, her fingers brushing the strands falling down my neck and my hands rested lightly on her hips, my thumbs caressing small circles on her bare skin making her squirm slightly. I was not doing anything awaiting to see what Misao would do as I looked up at her. I felt as she clenched the hair on the back of my neck tilting my head back. I smirked knowing she was getting me back from the other night and her lips brushed softly against mine, not making full contact. She was teasing me, I had assumed. After all now she were the taller one, now she was in control. Misao was pulling away but my tongue had come out grazing over her swollen lips. They glistened with my saliva and I watched Misao lick them. I gulped thinking this was quite arousing and watched as Misao lowered her gaze, her hand brushing over the bandage.

"Damn…" I chuckled hearing her whisper that. She looked up at me pouting cutely and I wrapped my arms around her slender waist bringing her closer to me.

"Did you want me to pleasure you Misao-mine?" I had whispered and Misao's eyes were like saucers never thinking she'd ever hear something like that leave my lips. I moved my hands up and cupped her full plump breasts. Her eyes were closed as she whimpered at the touch. Although she moved closer, liking this feeling very much she took control her hands wrapping around my wrists as she shook her head negatively. Her eyes opened pulling my hands away and she spoke in a soft whisper her cheeks turning bright red.

"I want to loose myself…with you…inside me." She was even sacrificing her hunger for passion for me, waiting for when I was stronger. I placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips thanking her. I stood up placing Misao on her feet and she walked over to where she was sleeping before and placed the shirt over her head. I watched as she walked over and she soon spoke.

"I told you I'd wear this for you Aoshi-anata." I arched an eyebrow hearing how sexy she sounded. Misao was luring me into a trap and I would gladly fall into it. She was wearing the black top I had given her all those years ago and even though it draped over her body, gapping at the front slightly, the hint of curves could be seen. I looked down noticing she had raised a finger and began tracing some of my scars. I smirked as she whispers tracing some little ones.

"Mine…mine…and mine." I took a deep breath as she slowly trailed her fingers down my chest, following my longest scar.

"Himura's…" She had whispered.

"Aa, and the one on my back too." I had spoken looking down at her. Misao's head jerked up and she left my light embrace and moved behind me tracing the scar there too. I felt her arms wrap around me and she placed her lips against my back, kissing the scar. I heard the door sliding open and Misao stiffened behind me. There was some chuckling and Sagara spoke.

"Whoops, sorry guys, shoulda knocked huh? Kenshin wanted me to tell you foods ready to eat if ya want some." I had half turned around placing my arm around Misao's shoulders holding her to me and spoke to Sagara stopping him from leaving.

"Arigatoo Sano…for helping me." He nodded his head in silence and closed the door behind him.

"Let's get something to eat Misao, I'm starving and you look too thin."

"WHAT?" She had yelled as I moved away grabbing my shirt that was placed on the back of the chair and placed it on.

"I know you stayed up watching over me while I was unconscious and I know you didn't eat either. Never again will you do that Misao. I will get worried then." Misao bowed her head in embarrassment and I lifted it up smiling down at her. She was shocked at that; it was after all a full-fledged smile at that.

"Come on…Lets go see how long I'm out of action for." Misao blushed yet again hearing words like that leave my mouth. She didn't know me very well, but a watched a lecherous smile form over her lips as she thought of something. I think she was beginning to like this.

xxxxxxx

"THREE WEEKS!" Misao had yelled in front of everyone. All eyes were on her wanting to know what the outburst was for. I too was looking at her pretending I had no clue.

"No training for three weeks, that's like torture!" I sipped my tea smirking slightly at Misao's cover up but glanced my eyes, which were hidden by my long bangs over at Sagara. A small smile covered his lips but he kept quiet not saying a word to anyone.

"Misao it's just three weeks! Be thankful he's here and alive. If he'd been like that for much longer Aoshi wouldn't be sitting at this table at all!" Misao fell silent, actually everyone was quiet and I placed my teacup on the table and heard Misao's small voice.

"I know that…I know that…I know he could have died and I'd be left alone…I KNOW THAT SO STOP REMINDING ME!" I watched along with the others as Misao bolted from the room.

"Gomen nasai Misao-chan…" Megumi had whispered and I got up patting my hand on her shoulder telling her it was alright and left to go find Misao, my left hand placed on my right side.

xxxxxxx

I walked into the backyard noticing Misao was standing under a large shady tree. I walked over and she spoke in a quiet voice, which I rarely heard.

"I know you could have died Aoshi. I thought about it the whole time you were unconscious and then when we were bringing you back to Kaoru's I was thinking of it then too. I shut myself off to the others not wanting them to see me cry. I waited until they fell asleep and then I'd weep brokenly to no one. I begged the gods hoping they'd let you come back."

"I did Misao, I did come back. I saw Hannya, Shijuksho, Beshimi and Hyotokko again. They looked exactly the same, but they made me choose. To go with them or to stay with you. I was so confused I wanted to be with all of you but I saw you, you looked beautiful but sad. You had aged considerably but you were scarred for life. I had left, I had died leaving you alone and you were at my gravestone. I watched as you jumped off the cliff, wanting to come to me, wanting to be with me. Dying to have a life with me then staying on the earth to live a loveless life. When I saw that, I made my choice, I made my decision. I chose life…a life with my Misao…my loved one." Misao had turned around hearing me say that and her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips pressed urgently to mine, her happy tears glistening down my cheeks.

"I love you Aoshi…forever…" I placed my lips against hers once more and she responded with furious passion. I pulled away gathering more air and self-control and placed Misao back on her own feet as I had lifted her in the air bringing her to my height.

"Koibito?"

"Hai…" She had whispered out, her eyes closed, loving my voice saying that word to her.

"Let's go home…I'm ready to go home." Misao eyes opened, sparkling up at me and she nodded her head and we walked back inside to tell the others.

Xx TBC xX


	8. VIII

A day had passed as I sat leaning against a tree trunk, my arms wrapped securely around a semi-awake Misao. She was cradled against me, her arms wrapped lightly around my waist, her left leg tangling intimately with mine and her head rested against my chest.

We had visited the old stones in the forest of where Hannya and the others used to lie. After all…

__

Aoshi: Seasons in the mountains are a step faster than the plains. If we become even later than this, the earth will freeze and we'll have to wait until spring.

Everyone: Eh?

Aoshi: Before that happens, we should bury them in a place with more sunlight.

(Misao's eyes widen.)

Misao: Himura, Kaoru-san, sorry! On second thought, I'll return home with everyone!

(Aoshi smiles very faintly, which goes unseen by the others.)

Kenshin: Aa, that's good.

Kaoru surprised: Ah...

Misao running to catch up: Aoshi-sama!

We had taken them back with us the last time we were here, but I knew a part of them was always in that forest. So I still paid my respects to them there.

I tightened my hug around Misao when I heard her sigh contently against me, her hands absently caressing my back bringing me comfort. Kenshin's voice soon rang through my mind once again. _'Right now, saving someone, and returning to someone who's waiting is a thousand times more important!' _

Another memory…

__

(Aoshi shoulders his way out of the remains of the fire.)

Saitou: So it was you.

Aoshi: I know where Yukishiro Enishi's Tokyo base is. It was quicker to tell you here than return to town.

Saitou: That's good of you. And you managed not to burn to death.

Aoshi (indicating the empty grave and the spade): The ground had recently been disturbed. I made use of the empty grave. It wasn't very difficult.

Saitou: You had no wish to become a blackened skull?

Aoshi: Of course not. I still have a job to do. And there's someone waiting for my return.

"Hai, you are right Himura. Returning to someone who is waiting is more important than anything."

"What's important?" I heard a mumble and looked down seeing Misao's head tilt upwards, her sleepy eyes opening to stare at me.

"You koibito…I never died because I had you waiting for me." I brought my right hand up and raised it to her cheek stroking it affectionately.

"Mou, you always know how to make me blush anata." I smiled placing a kiss on her forehead and closed my eyes resting my chin on Misao's head. She snuggled in closer and placed a kiss on my scared chest and then fell into a blissful sleep.

"Arigatoo Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuksho for making me choose the right path." I had spoken out loud looking up into the heavens knowing they could hear my every word.

xxxxxxx

(A few weeks pass…)

I sat with my eyes closed sitting in a darkened room at the temple. It was rare of me to come here but it was really out of habit and to have some peace and quiet. The room had a few candles flickering around and my eyes snapped open when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and a feather light kiss against my neck. I knew that spring flower smell from anywhere and turned around to face Misao. A bright smile was on her face and I noticed she was wearing that black shirt again with her rather small ninja shorts. Her hair cascaded freely around her but I noticed her hands twisted together, her nervousness showing.

"Misao-mine? Are you alright?" I had spoken placing my hand against her cheek. She held a light blush and I watched slightly surprised at her boldness as she took her shirt off and moved closer, her arms untying the sash around my yukata and finding there way inside and holding me close, her chest bare against mine. I closed my eyes liking the feeling and placed my arms around her and snapped my eyes open when I heard her small whisper.

"Is your strength back…it's been three weeks!" I pulled on her hair, her head tilting up and claimed her mouth once again, and began lowering her to the floor. She held on tight and her lips separated from me as she spoke in a husky voice, one full of complete and utter passion.

"What if someone sees us?" I stopped my small stroking and got off her and grabbed my kodachi's and walking towards the shoji door. I braced the kodachi from one part of the door to the other, making sure to test it and realising no one would be able to get in, unless they bashed threw the entire thing. I turned around noticing Misao was sitting on the floor and she was facing me, watching everything I was doing. She was nervous I could tell, but so was I. I began walking over then squatted to the ground and crawled on my hands and knees towards her. My lips pressed hungrily to hers as I moved even closer, placing her back down on the floor, me lying on top of her, my lower body in between her legs. I pulled away looking down into Misao's passioned glazed eyes and spoke once more before continuing.

"Mine…forever koibito…"

xxxxxxx

"Misao-mine?" I had whispered waking her from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at me as I leaned over her. Her hair was a complete mess as it fanned out around her. We lay under my trench coat, our naked bodies touching.

"We have to go back don't we?" I nodded my head and watched her roll out from under the coat and she began dressing silently. I too dressed and watched as Misao began walking around. She stopped when she finally felt I was watching her and she turned around and spoke answering my silent question.

"Hurts a bit." I nodded my head at her and I stood up placing my coat over her as well. I grabbed my kodachi's and opened the door.

"You know, you won't need to carry those around anymore Aoshi." Misao had spoken as we walked down the temple stairs.

"What if the Oniwabanshuu are needed to keep the peace and hired for missions?" Misao looked silently up at me and then smiled knowing I was going to become the okashira again.

"Well…okay but I get to go on missions too. I'm old enough and strong enough to go as well."

"Not if this has anything to do with it." I spoke placing my hand on her stomach. She gasped looking up at me and her eyes watered. I thought I had done something wrong but she laughed happily jumping into my embrace and kissing me fully on the lips.

"You know Aoshi, Okina's going to be really mad about this." I was quiet for a few moments but spoke my suggestion.

"Well he doesn't have to know about that yet. We can get married and then a few weeks later tell him the wonderful news." Misao had stopped in her walking and I stopped as well turning to face her. Her head was bowed and I lifted her chin up and noticed tears falling down her cheeks. She was trying to hold them back but was unsuccessful.

"You want…you want me to marry you Aoshi?"

"Of course! That's half mine!" I spoke pointing to her lower stomach region. Her eyes frowned deeply, more tears falling and I chuckled pulling her closer to me as I whispered in her ear.

"And you're mine too Misao-chan." Her arms had wrapped around my waist and she spoke into my chest.

"You're a big meanie anata."

"Aa, that I am but you still love me anyway and you'll marry me too." Misao nodded her head and I turned to face the Aoiya gate as I heard it click as someone had just walked through it. Okina stood there looking at us confusedly and silently demanding an explanation. I let go of Misao, but placed her hand in mine and began walking towards him. _Here we go Shinomori; _I spoke inside myself and then spoke aloud to Okina.

"Okina, I thinks its time I tell you about my trip…"

****

THE END


	9. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

Misao and I had been married for about a year now. It was a relatively quick and simple, but an elegant wedding ceremony for Misao and myself, the both of us finally convincing Okina not to have a huge party.

Actually what made Misao blush the most was Okon and Omasu's questions about the trip trying to pry every single detail out of the blushing young woman who shook her head negatively at them.

Okina and I had a meeting with each other the day he saw myself and Misao walking back from the Temple arm in arm. Sure he had been surprised but he was no fool and knew about our small secret meetings we shared together late at night when neither of us could sleep without the presence of being with the other. Misao had used anger to try and cover her embarrassment, but I stood back nothing fazing me the slightest. Perhaps it was time to teach her to try and hold in all of that anger and not let anything affect her so much…especially the prying of the other Oniwaban members.

xxxxxxx

I sit outside on the back porch surrounding the Aoiya and stare up at the cloudy sky watching as rain began to tumble lightly to the ground. I sat leaning against one of the posts but my thoughts were cut when I heard soft crying coming from a room metres away from were I sat. I stood making my way towards the opened shoji and walked into the darkened room picking up the baby and resting him against my broad chest. His cries immediately stopped, his tiny thumb resting in his mouth as I walked onto the porch once more listening to his soft gurgling noises and the sound of the rain. My son rested peacefully in my arms turning his small body to receive my warmth as the thin blanket wrapped around him wasn't enough in his sleepy mind. He was only three months old and yet after my wife, he was the most beautiful human I had laid eyes upon. I had seen many woman during my travels but none received the attention like Misao did and nor would any receive my attention like my small family did.

I turned into the darkened room, my skilful eyes watching as Misao turned over the blanket falling off her naked form giving me a generous view of her full supple breasts. Her dark blue-black hair lay fanned around her, I not wishing to have those locks tied back the way she wore them when she was awake and when she slept also. I love the filling of running my fingers through her hair, undoing the small knots created from her restless sleep of feeding our son. He had gotten better over time, only waking once during the night just wanting to be held by either of his parents...and tonight it had been my turn. Actually this past week it had always been me, but I knew Misao needed her rest. I wasn't complaining either. I loved spending every second of the day with my family.

I sat down on the porch once more both arms cradling my small son and stared over at the garden, which glistened with raindrops. I remember when Misao was a small child and loved to play there. How wonderful it will be to see her play there again, but not only that…this time I shall join her along with our son. Aoshi-chan was a very well mannered baby boy, obviously getting that from myself. I knew as did Misao that he'd grow up fast, too fast for us, but I had always hinted that there was always room for more children in the Aoiya. Omasu, Okon, Shiro and Kuro had become surrogate aunts and uncles not minding one bit about taking care of Aoshi-chan. There senses were trained to cut off any crying and squealing during the night…having had experience with Misao herself.

Okina too was very proud and didn't mind playing grandfather to the young boy. He'd pull all sorts of strange faces making Aoshi-chan laugh at him…that laugh was so Misao. I could even see our son a little older and pulling pranks on everyone, having been taught by his mother but she fully denying it.

"Will you come back to bed anata? I shall not rest peacefully unless you are with me." I heard a sweet voice flutter into my ear. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Misao standing at the opened shoji her hand holding her yukata top closed, she not needing to wear much to bed, my wish for her not to wear anything. Her hair lay messily around her, making her even more appealing in my eyes and she moved back into the room her hand waving towards me provoking me to stand up and follow…which I did of course.

I placed our son in his small crib watching as he opened his green-blue eyes for a split second then turn onto his stomach falling blissfully asleep.

I stood to my full height and caught Misao's eyes with mine watching as her hands lifted up pushing the material of her yukata off and it fluttered to the wooden floorboards lying in a rumpled heap at her small feet. I trailed my skilful eyes up my wife's legs, over her narrow hips, to her small waist and glanced longer at her supple breasts before my eyes reached her sparkling ocean blue ones. She was smiling at me, her hand reaching out as she spoke in a whisper…

"Come to bed anata." I moved closer, my hand clasping my wife's as she lay down and I too lay down watching silently as Misao snuggled in close her naked flesh moulding perfectly to my half naked form. I wrapped my arms protectively around her delicate body, my head bending down to brush soft kisses over her cheeks, like I did every night.

"Anata, after a year has passed can we have another child?" I heard Misao whisper against my neck, her arms brushing up and down my muscled back sensually. I had wondered what brought this topic on and was about to question Misao when she spoke once more.

"I want to have many more children with you Aoshi, but let us wait for a while before conceiving another one. It was very hard, but Omasu said that first births are always the hardest and after that it gets a little better. I want another Aoshi, but not just yet… We can still practise ne?" Misao ended giggling a little as her right hand moved into the waistband of my long pants groping the skin on my behind. I pulled Misao's head back and placed my lips against hers, my tongue moving expertly into her mouth feeling her catch her breath becoming surprised. I rolled over pinning Misao under me, her body disobeying her mind at not wanting to do this because of Aoshi-chan sleeping in the room. She was very hot…and very ready too…

"Iie anata…what about Aoshi-chan?" Misao spoke prying her lips away from mine, a gasp escaping her throat as my hand roamed over her eager body eliciting small sighs and moans from her. I brought my head down place a soft kiss on her lips and rolled over once more and let go of Misao looking up at the ceiling of our bedroom. I turned my head to see Misao brushing stipes of hair from her face trying to catch her breath back and calm down her passionate needs.

"Perhaps I should deposit Aoshi-chan outside the room for tonight?" I suggested and watched a horrified look cross Misao's face. I pulled her close, brushing my hand lazily over her back and whispered into her ear.

"I'm joking Misao-mine, go to sleep." Misao rested her head against my shoulder and the fingers on her left hand brushed daintily over my chest, her mind deep in thought I presumed.

"Misao-mine, when another Aoshi is born in over a year or two from now, can we wait a bit more so I can get my little Misao?" I felt as Misao-mine leaned up, her sparkling eyes staring into mine as she brushed my long bangs away and whispered a soft yes against my lips kissing them softly before moving up to brush her sweet lips over my eyes silently telling me to rest my mind and body. I closed my eyes sighing contently while wrapping both arms protectively around my wife, her naked form moulding into my side and her left leg tangling between mine. We could both hear the soft gurgling noises Aoshi-chan was making and I pressed a soft kiss to Misao's forehead telling her good night, what was left of it anyway, and that I couldn't wait to see those sparkling blue eyes open to stare up into mine.

"I love you…" I heard Misao mumble out, something she did every night, she not being aware of herself saying such everlasting words to me. I kept them to myself not mentioning them to Misao knowing they were just for my ears only. As a silent answer to her promise to love me always I cradled her more firmly against me wishing for the morning to come faster so I could spend the entire day with my wife and our son.

****

Xxx The end xxX


End file.
